List of All Hail King Julien episodes
Episodes English Season 1 # King Me # Poll Position # Enter the Fanaloka # Empty is the Head # Return of the Uncle King # Eat, Prey, Shove # He Blinded Me with Science # Viva Mort # The Really Really Big Lie # One More Cup Season 2 # My Fair Foosa # Diapers Are the New Black # Crimson and Clover # Pineapple of My Eye # Gimme Gimme Gimme: The Game # Body Double # Election # Daddy Julien # That's Sooo Rob # The Man in the Iron Booty # Monkey Planet # True Bromance # The King Who Would Be King # Are You There, Frank? It's Me, King Julien # The Phantom of Club Moist # King Juli-END? Season 3 # O Captain My Captain Pt. 1 # O Captain My Captain Pt. 2 # Dance, Dance, Resolution # Oh Brother Where Aren't Thou? # Love Gauntlet # Jungle Games # Close Encounters of the Mort Kind # The Butterfly War # Fast Food Lemur Nation # Get Off My Lawn # Revenge of the Prom # Eye of the Clover # Run for the Border Season 4 # The All Hail King Julien Show # The Neverending Clover # Who Arted? # That Sinking Feeling # The Jungle Rooster # The Good Book # The King and Mrs. Mort # King Julien Superstar! # The Panchurian Candidate # The Wrath of Morticus Khan # Koto, Plain and Tall # I, Maurice # Un-King Me All Hail King Julien: Exiled # The Strife Aquatic # The Most Eggcellent Adventure # Iron Ted Weekend # Bridge on the River Mort # Raiders of the Lord Shark # Bad-Year Blimp # Cult Fiction # Fauxsa Unchained # I Am Fartacus # For Whom the Bell Gods Toll # Out of the Foosa Pen and into the Fire # The Day After Yesterday # The Day Before Tomorrow Season 5 # Julien 2.0 # Spin Cycle # Night Creatures # Tears in the Drain # Squad Goals # One More Cup, Part 2 # There Will Be Juice # Blackboard Jungle # Lord of the Fruit Flies # Karl-Maggedon # King Julien is Watching You # The End is Near # The End is Here Other Languages Czech Season 1 # Král Já # Míra Oblíbenosti # Vítejte U Fanaloky # Výpadek Paměti # Návrat Králova Strýce # Žij, Lov, Bij Se # Oslepil Mě Vědou # Sláva Mortovi # Hrozně Moc Velká Lež # Ještě Jeden Šálek Season 2 # Má Pěkná Fosa # Plínky Jsou Teď V Módě; Nejmódnější Král Všech Dob # Crimson A Clover # Můj Nejmilovanější Ananas # Hra Dej Mi, Dej Mi, Dej Mi # Dvojník # Volby # Táta Jelimán # To Je Celý Rob # Muž Se Železným Zadkem # Planeta Opic # Pravdivá Bráchoromance # Kroniky Králů # Jsi Tam, Frenku. To Jsem Já, Jelimán # Fantom Mokrého Klubu # Král Jelikonec Season 3 # Ó kapitáne, můj kapitáne # Ó kapitáne, můj kapitáne – 2. část # Taneční recitál # Ó bratře, kdepak nejsi? # Ulička lásky # Hry v džungli # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # All Hail King Julien: Exiled # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # French Season 1 # Sacré Julian # Quête et conquête # Quand la civette s'invite à la fête # Vide est la tête # Oncle Roi est de retour # Mange, prie, cogne # Le miracle de la science # Viva Mortimer # Un mensonge plus gros que le roi # Frappés de café Season 2 # Un foussa peut en cacher un autre # Le diable s'habille en couche-culotte # Crimson et Clover # Ananas de mon coeur # Billets doux # La doublure # L'élection # Mini-mister Madagascar # Tellement Rob # L'homme au popotin de fer # La planète des singes # Momo et Julian # Le lémur qui voulut être roi # Allô, Dieu? C'est moi, roi Julian # Le fantôme du Club Moite # La sortie du roi Julian Season 3 # Ô Capitaine, mon capitaine, première partie # Ô Capitaine, mon capitaine, deuxième partie # Julian fait son numéro # Royal frériage # Le Détecteur d'amour # Les Jeux de la jungle # Morty l'extraterrestre # La Guerre des papillons # Au royaume de la malbouffe Hungarian Season 1 # Koronázz meg! # Közvélemény-kutatás # A cibetmacska felbukkanása # Julien király, a problémamegoldó # Julien bácsi visszatér # Clover vakációja # Esőnapforduló # Éljen Mort! # Hatalmas hazugság # Még egy csészével! Season 2 # Az én tündér fosszám # A pelus az új fekete # Crimson és Clover # Ananász a szemeimnek # Álmaidban # A hasonmás # A választás # Julien király apa lesz # Tiszta Rob # A vas popó foglya # A majmok bolygója # Igaz románc # A királyi krónikák # Ott vagy, Frank? Én vagyok Julien király # A Moist Klub fantomja # Julien királynak annyi? Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # All Hail King Julien: Exiled # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Polish Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # All Hail King Julien: Exiled # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Romanian Season 1 # Regele Eu # Poziţie De Top # Intrare În Fanaloka # Gol Este Capul # Întoarcerea Unchiului Rege # Mănâncă, Pradă Şi Îmbrânceşte # M-A Orbit Cu Ştiinţa # Viva Mort # Minciuna Mare Şi Sfruntată # Încă O Ceaşcă Season 2 # Draga Mea Fosă # Scutecele Sunt Noul Negru # Crimson Şi Clover # Ananasul Ochiului Meu # Dă-Mi, Dă-Mi, Dă-Mi: Jocul # Dublura De Corp # Alegeri # Tati Julien # E Pe Stilul Lui Rob # Omul Cu Chiloţii De Fier # Planeta Maimuţelor # Frăţie Adevărată # Regele Care Ar Fi Rege # Eşti Acolo, Frank? Sunt Eu, Regele Julien # Fantoma Clubului Ud # Regele Juli-E-Gata? Season 3 # O, căpitane, căpitanul meu # O, căpitane, căpitanul meu - Partea a doua # Rezoluţia "Dans Dans" # Oh, frate, unde nu eşti? # Încercarea iubirii # Jocurile junglei # Întâlnire de gradul Mortimer # Războiul Fluturelui # Fast Food pentru naţiunea lemurilor # Din labele mele reci şi înţepenite # Răzbunarea Balului de absolvire # Ochiul lui Clover # Fugi la graniţă Season 4 # Trăiască Regele Giulien, în direct # Clover fără sfârşit # Un fâs artistic # Arca lui Julien # Cocoşul # Cartea de căpătâi # Regele şi doamna Mortimer # # # # # # All Hail King Julien: Exiled # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Serbian Season 1 # Kralj Ja # Pridobijanje podrške # Dan frenkhvalnosti # Prazna glava # Povratak ujka kralja # Jedi, moli, ćuškaj # Zaslepljen zaukom # Viva Mort! # Stvarno, stvarno velika laž # Još jedna šolja Season 2 # Moja draga fosa # Pelene su u modi # Krimson i Kolver # Ananas oka mog # Dajte mi igara! # Dubler # Izbor # Tata Džulijen # Tipično za Roba # Čovek gvozdene pozadine # Svemirski majmuni # Istinska bromansa # Kralj koji bi da bude kralj # Jesi li tu, Frenk? To sam ja, kralj Džulijen # Fantom iz kluba # Kraj Džulijen Season 3 # O kapetane moj kapetane, prvi deo # O kapetane moj kapetane, drugi deo # Igraj # O, brate, gde nisi # Ljubavno muciliste # Igre dzungle # Bliski susreti Mortove vrste # Rat protiv leptira # Lemurska nacija brze hrane # Iz mojih mrtvih, hladnih sapa # Osveta maturske veceri # Roki Klover # Borba za granicu Season 4 # Dzulijenovizija # Beskrajna Klover # Ko je umetnik # Dzulijenova barka # Pevac iz dzungle # Dobra knjiga # Kralj i gospodja Mort # # # # # # All Hail King Julien: Exiled # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Slovene Season 1 # Jaz Kralj # Glasovnica # Pri Fanaloki # Puhloglavec # Vrnitev Strica Kralja # Deteljičine Počitnice # Zaslepljen Z Znanostjo # Živel Tonček! # Zelo Velika Laž # Zadnja Skodelica Kave Season 2 # Moja Draga Fosa # Zdaj So Moderne Plenice # Vrtnica In Deteljica # Ananas Mojega Srca # Kešland # Utelešeni Dvojnik # Volitve # Očka Julij # Tako Po Robijevo # Mož V Železni Plenici # Opičji Planet # Moška Romanca # Kralj, Ki Bi Bil Kralj # Kje Si Frenk? Si Sploh Resničen? # Fantom Kluba Vlage # Kraljev Konec Season 3 # Kapitan Julij Prvi Del # Kapitan Julij Drugi Del # Plesati Ali Ne Plesati? # Oh, Bratec, Kje Si? # Ljubezensko Razkritje # Džungelske Igre # Bližnje Srečanje S Tončku Podobnimi # Vojna Z Metulji # Hitra Prehrana Lemurskega Naroda # Iztrgati Iz Krempljev # Maščevanje Za Maturanski Ples # Deteljičin Prazen Pogled # Borba Za Oblast Season 4 # Šov "Slava Kralju Juliju" # Deteljičina Zgodba # Kdo Slika? # Julijeva Arka Oziroma Otok Se Potaplja # Džungelski Petelin # Knjiga Bontona # Tonček Se Poroči # Zvezdniški Kj # Francurski Agent # Bes Tončkusa Kana # Visok In Postaven Koto # Izbranec Mare # Brez Krone All Hail King Julien: Exiled # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Air dates Canada (French) - Télémagino Season 1 (Saison 1) # Sacré Julian - April 17, 2017 # Quête et conquête - April 18, 2017 # Quand la civette s'invite à la fête - April 19, 2017 # Vide est la tête - April 20, 2017 # Oncle Roi est de retour - April 21, 2017 # Mange, prie, cogne - April 28, 2017 # Le miracle de la science - May 5, 2017 # Viva Mortimer - May 12, 2017 # Un mensonge plus gros que le roi - May 19, 2017 # Frappés de café - May 26, 2017 Season 2 (Saison 2) # Un foussa peut en cacher un autre - June 2, 2017 # Le diable s'habille en couche-culotte - June 9, 2017 # Crimson et Clover - June 12, 2017 # Ananas de mon coeur - June 19, 2017 # Billets doux - June 26, 2017 # La doublure - July 3, 2017 # L'élection - July 10, 2017 # Mini-mister Madagascar - July 17, 2017 # Tellement Rob - July 24, 2017 # L'homme au popotin de fer - July 31, 2017 # La planète des singes - August 7, 2017 # Momo et Julian - August 14, 2017 # Le lémur qui voulut être roi - August 21, 2017 # Allô, Dieu? C'est moi, roi Julian - August 28, 2017 # Le fantôme du Club Moite - September 4, 2017 # La sortie du roi Julian - September 11, 2017 Season 3 (Saison 3) # Ô Capitaine, mon capitaine, première partie - May 14, 2018 # Ô Capitaine, mon capitaine, deuxième partie - May 21, 2018 # Julian fait son numéro - May 28, 2018 # Royal frériage - (never aired) # Le Détecteur d'amour - June 4, 2018 # Les Jeux de la jungle - June 11, 2018 # Morty l'extraterrestre - June 18, 2018 # La Guerre des papillons - (never aired) # Au royaume de la malbouffe - June 25, 2018 # Pelouse interdite - July 2, 2018 # Le Bal des faux amis - July 9, 2018 # Le Tournoi de la mort qui tue - July 16, 2018 # Le Mur de Julian - July 23, 2018 Season 4 (Saison 4) # La Julian-Vision - July 30, 2018